


iTs JuSt a BusiNesS MeEtInG

by SymphonicWinds



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicWinds/pseuds/SymphonicWinds
Summary: Or at least, that's what Dorothea uses to justify her third time going to dinner with Sylvain. They were just coworkers going out to discuss business matters, right? Right?Pornstar AU modern dorovain bc im a mess
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 17





	iTs JuSt a BusiNesS MeEtInG

Dorothea moaned as Sylvain thrusted his cock into her. The bed creaked underneath the rhythm of their movements, with each of Sylvain’s thrusts pushing deeper inside of her. Sylvain’s touch was electric; every thrust, every movement, every touch made Dorothea crave more. She wanted more, faster, harder, until she couldn’t even think from the pleasure overloading her system. Eventually, she came, and she hopped off of him and began sucking his cock without missing a single beat. She worked his penis with her hands and her mouth, swirling the head of his cock with her tongue. His moans nearly matched hers in volume, until he too, came. She swallowed his cum and tried not to recoil from the salty-bitter mixture hitting her tongue and kissed the tip of his cock lightly.

“Alright, that’s great! You can get up now.” Dorothea got up and immediately grabbed water to wash the cum out of her mouth. Ick. She graciously accepted her daytime clothes from her assistant and shimmied them on in a flash.

“Thanks for the great shoot, Dylan.”

Sylvain, who was halfway through putting on a shirt, stopped. “It’s Sylvain.”

“Sorry! Sylvain. It was nice working with you. I hope to see you again soon!” Dorothea waved goodbye and quickly got out of the set.

*

“Heeyyy Thea,” Manuela’s voice was slurred. Was she drunk again?

“It’s three in the afternoon,” Dorothea said.

“Three in the afternoon on a fridaayy!!”

“Okay Manuela, just get home safe. What’s up?”

“You have another shoot tomorrow. Same guy, same production team, same money. Same same same same same.”

Dorothea’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. Didn’t she just do a shoot with them last week? She usually worked biweekly, if she was lucky. Normally she did one video a month.

“So soon?” she asked.

“Idon’tknowwww… you’re getting more work Thea, be grateful for once, and buy somethin’ nice for your wittle old agent. I don’t have a husband and you’re the closest I have to a kid so do ya mom something nice okayyy?”

Dorothea sighed. “Alright, I will. Bye Manuela and remember to call yourself an uber to get home!!”

“Oookaayyyy.”

Out of curiosity, she searched for the video she had made on PornHub and on XTube. All together, they had about thirty million views. Ah. So, this is why they were doing another shoot. She exited out of the window and shrugged. Whatever. More money for her.

When Dorothea arrived on set, Sylvain was already there.

“Hello sweet thing,” he said, with a wink. “Dorothea, right? Did my illustrious cock make you come back for seconds?”

Was he reciting lines from a porno or something? “No, actually the cheque is.”

Instead of giving up, like she hoped, that only seemed to encourage him further. “Well, I hope one day you’ll be sucking my dick with no money attached.”

“Yeah, maybe you can imagine that when you’re masturbating later.”

“Ice cold, Thea. I like it.”

Okay, this one had a fucking mouth. Dorothea walked away from the idiot and looked over the setlist with the director. Manuela was right; it was the same premise, but instead…

“I’m pegging him?”

The director nodded and Dorothea’s jaw dropped, slightly. She had never pegged a man before. Was he douched? Did he even know what douching was? She signed up for this, yes, but holy shit Dorothea was not about to watch Sylvain shit the bed.

She went back to him and decided to just ask. “Did you douche? We’re doing a pegging scene.”

For some reason, Sylvain’s eyes glistened. As if to prove a point, he snaked his hand down his pants before bringing them up to show Dorothea a clean finger. “Yes.”

Oh. Okay.

A bunch of questions popped up in Dorothea’s mind, but the director called them over to start the shoot. This was going to be interesting.

Dorothea rubbed her faux cock with lube before sliding it into Sylvain’s asshole. He took it readily and moaned as it went in. As it turned out, fucking a guy wasn’t much different than fucking a girl. They fell into a natural rhythm; even though Dorothea technically wasn’t getting any pleasure from watching Sylvain moan underneath her, it was immensely satisfying watching him take her cock. In the spur of the moment, she withdrew her cock and flipped him over before fucking him missionary style. He held onto her as she thrusted into him; his fingers dug into her, as if clinging on for dear life. It wasn’t as nice as fucking a girl, but this was okay too. Suddenly, he came, and cum splattered over the both of them. Dorothea stopped moving, and they stayed in that moment, catching their breath. For the first time, Dorothea looked at Sylvain. Well. He wasn’t that bad looking.

“Okay, okay! That looks good. We’ll have to finish tomorrow; we’ll see you guys then.” Dorothea removed herself from him and took off the strap on. Her assistant handed her a towel and she quickly cleaned up the mess on her stomach. Sylvain stayed on the bed, as if dazed, and Dorothea threw a clean towel on him.

“Clean yourself up.”

Sylvain scrambled up and followed Dorothea’s advice. She was about to head into the shower before Sylvain stopped her. “Mind if I join you?”

This guy was so fucking weird. “Yes, I do mind.” Dorothea stepped into the bathroom and slammed the door on him. Urgh, knowing his type, he probably got off on that. But… weirdness aside. She didn’t mind fucking him. Jesus, what was she thinking? The last time she felt any type of way towards a coworker, she ended up with an STI and a broken heart. He wasn’t bad to look at and she liked the way he took a cock up his ass, but he was a coworker, and a creepy one at that. No ifs, ands, or buts.

Dorothea finished cleaning herself up and exited the washroom. Surprisingly, Sylvain was still there, albeit with clothes on. He must have gotten some wet towels or something.

“Hey Thea, are you free sometime next week? We’re under the same company through our agents and they want to discuss our chemistry over dinner.”

Dorothea blinked. “You’re under Foxxx?”

“Yeah, I think your agent is Manuela? I have Hanneman.”

That was fucking weird. She’d have to ask Manuela about this later. “Let me confirm with my agent first… assuming you’re not lying. But if you’re not, then… if it’s about business, then I’d be happy to attend.”

“What, don’t you trust me?” Sylvain put on a shit eating smile and any trace of friendliness on Dorothea’s face dropped. What a fucking asshole.

“No, actually. I don’t.” Dorothea turned away from him and began to leave the set.

“Hey, it’s next Monday at Canoe!”


End file.
